


Silver LInings

by Kaylapanda17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acctual abuse reactions, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Harry, Bad Dumbledore, Couldn't continue the old version, Creatures, Dorea and Wlaburga Matchmaking, F/F, F/M, Fate is a meddlesome old bitty, Gen, Goblins are the best, Grey Harry, House unity, Lord Harry Potter-Black, Luna is the best thing, M/M, Master of Death, Mates, Minerva McGonagall is the most bad ass woman ever, Molly Weasley is a godsend and then she isn't, Multi, Neutral Harry, No hanky panky till fourth year, Old Gods, Other, POC Hermione Granger, Pansexual Neville, Pure blood education, Redone story, Regulus is a struggling single mother, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Seer Luna, Sirius & James& Lily were a triad, Slow Burn, There is a plot I promise, Triads are a thing, Walburga is a peice of work, Writer is slightly insane, even then it's super awkward and not much, golder trio, gypsy magic, magical inheritences, old magick, runic magic, soo many tags i don't even know, they are children for a while and the adults are challenged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 16:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylapanda17/pseuds/Kaylapanda17
Summary: Three was such a strange number, fate seemed to herald harbingers of her will, both good and bad. Three infants that could fulfill the prophecy, three children blessed by the old Gods, Three souls meant to forge the path to something better.James and Lily hid a secret, they were involved in a triad with Sirius Black, one in which they had a daughter born minutes after Harry. Harry and Lyra are kept apart by the meddling of Dumbledore, but what happens when they find each other anyway. When they find their soul brother, when they are informed and trained to rise above the petty squabbles of childish power hungry men? Harry, Lyra, and Neville arrive at Hogwarts eyes wide open, ready to bring a change, ready to be the harbingers of the gods.





	Silver LInings

**Author's Note:**

> I am very sorry if you enjoyed the previous version of this story, I found myself stuck in a corner and decided to jump out of a creative window. I only own the plot, and of course Lyra. Everything else belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, I would greatly appreciate any comments or likes to my writing, thank you for your time. Please, enjoy.

Perhaps there is a certain power in numbers, one that is akin to words but so wholly different. Take seven for example the most magical of all numbers representing the old gods, the seven courts of old, and the seven souls that bound magic to the world, yes seven is Magick’s number, but three is just as powerful, though for a different reason. It is said that death’s come in three’s, as do horrible events such as the rise of Grindelwald, world war II, and the near genocide of creatures and Jews alike. However, good things also are said to come in three’s, heralding a new order of hope and order for a world lost in the vile and greed that is human nature, no three is the number of fate. Such as the three births at nearly the same time, one falling a few moments after midnight, the births of Hadrian James Potter, Lyra Asena Farren Potter-Black, and Neville August Longbottom. Three children sent to bring a new age to the magical world, the savior, the survivor, and the saint, three bound in more than the half prophecy misheard and reported to the Dark lord. 

It is three children that are born to save each other, it is three children that are meant to be raised in love with one-another, and it is three children that are left Orphaned on all Hallows Eve, when a misguided mad man is led by obsession and fear.

When Sirius Black arrived at his Brother’s house, he had bit down the last bit of hope he had of seeing his family alive and safe again. Seeing the singed walls, the roof that had partially caved in from the second floor, and of course James, wonderful full of life James, dead eyes wide in horror a name still on his lips, weather it was his or Lily’s he’d never get the chance to know. Thinking of Lily had him hesitantly leave the side of his best friend, and part of his heart he knew had died right here in this room. He stumbled away, urged on to see Lily and the kids, maybe they had made it, maybe they had taken enough precautions. When he pushed open the door that was barely on its hinges to see a room in an even worse state than the living room, he felt himself shatter. He could see Lily, she was still so beautiful, a spitfire made for him, made for James. He fell to the floor beside her, not sure what to do from here. He kept praying to deity listening that this was just a nightmare, or an awful prank for missing their anniversary because he was too much of a prat to own up and admit what he had wanted, scared of the opinions of his mother, of Remus, of the Order. He desperately wanted Lily to sit up and call him and idiot, while James came up behind them laughing that he had fell for it, he stroked Lily’s to stiff cheek and cried. It wasn’t till another voice wailing the same as he was currently doing that he even thought of the children.

With a startled, awe struck look, he saw both children were fine, Harry looked to be asleep, though his head was bleeding, Lyra looked to be only upset and was reaching for him. Through all the horror of the night he smiled, his children were ok, the last parts of Lily and James were still here. Picking up his daughter her cradled her close, both calming each other. He knew he needed to get them out of here, it was only a matter of time before one of the Dark Lords lackeys showed up to see what went wrong. He carried both children past his loves, knowing he had to put them first, getting them to safety was his priority right now, he could process everything later.  
Arms full, and a heavy heart he was startled to see Hagrid outside the house, face grim a foreign look for the gentle giant.

“Hagrid? What are you doing here? Where is the rest of the Order?” He asked confused, the wards should’ve gone off and alerted the others. Where were they?

“Dumbledore’s orders, I’m supposed to take the twins to him.” He replied hands outstretched as if to take them. Sirius drew back, feeling something was wrong, Remus should be here at the very least, he was always the first to arrive when they did the drills.

“Why? Where’s Remus?” Sirius asked, feeling a little hysterical. He had just lost his mates, his best friends, why was Dumbledore trying to take his children?

“I don’t know, now just calm down. Dumbledore told me to come for the kids to get them to safety, he said the others would be here soon so you could hunt down Peter.” Sirius seemed to snap at the name of the traitor’s name, the coward. Sirius growled, a haze glazing his eyes, he nodded handing the twins off, even telling the giant to use his motorcycle, as appariting was dangerous with children.

Once the man was gone, he heard the tell-tell crack of someone arriving, spinning around wand in hand he was surprised to see a blue light aimed at him, he was even more surprised when he woke up hours later. Bodies surrounding him, he could see Wormtail scurrying off, the cracks of the arriving aurors he felt his mind slip and began laughing, screaming it was all his fault. He had led his family to it’s doom, his unfaltering trust in the wrong man had dammed them all.

 

Five years later.

Harry Potter was a very small boy for his age of six, frail and dwarfed by his cousins’ hand-me-downs that were several sizes to big. Harry was shoved outside, told to “disappear” for a while, Uncle Vernon’s parents were visiting, and a freak like him didn’t need to bother decent normal people. At least that was what he was told when he was thrown outside, and the door slammed in his face without a further word. Sadly, this was not new to the boy, he knew he was different from his family, they told him every day. He was a useless freak, but at least today he was free of the endless chores, and of his bully of a cousin who followed his father’s lead, hitting and belittling the poor boy at any and every moment he could. Smiling to himself he set off for the park, knowing Dudley was trapped inside for once instead of himself was a wonderful feeling.

He walked to the park, it was lined with maple, and birch trees, other children laughing while they played as their parents watched them, or carried on simple conversations. The early summer weather was a nice change from the too cold closet he slept in, he made his way over to an old willow tree a safe place that even his family couldn’t ruin. Surprising, however was to see a girl, basking in the sun. She was his age and almost as small, though better dressed. He froze, he wasn’t allowed to talk to people, and he didn’t know what to do about the girl, but she was in his spot. As if sensing his distress he saw a green eye, a color he new looked so much like his own, gazed over at him.

“Hello. I didn’t think anyone else came here, is this your spot?” She asked, her voice sounded a little rough, like she hadn’t talked in a long time. Harry nodded and stepped closer to the strange girl, she shifted sitting up her curly auburn hair swinging wildly around her.

“You should join me then, it’s big enough for both of us.” She patted the bark next to her and smiled, Harry felt shot of warmth coil inside him and smiled back, hesitantly joining her.

“What’s your name?” She asked gently eyes closed again as she leaned back against the trunk as he settled.

“Uh Harry, Harry Potter.” He was happy to have an answer other than Freak or Boy, he had been enrolled into school a few weeks ago, and just learned his actual name. “Wh…What’s yours?” He asked slowly, stumbling over the first part stuttering. He flinched when she sat forward both eyes on him.

“Lyra, Lyra Asena.” She seemed to stare into his soul, and he shivered, scared she would hate him like everyone else. Minutes passed before she nodded and smiled at him again, the same warmth from before spreading to his toes, brought a smile to his face as he smiled back at her.

“Would you like to be friends Harry?” She asked slowly as if it was big deal, and he nodded. He liked the strange girl with her gravely voice, wild red hair, and two-colored eyes. One was green like his own, the other was like the fancy silver Aunt Petunia used when Uncle Vernon’s boss came over for dinner, a pretty, deep silver specked with blue. Lyra smiled and grabbed his hand, they sat like that for a long time, just enjoying the sun and basking in their new friendship.

Three Years later

“Harry you can’t keep going back there. It’s too dangerous, they are vile.” Lyra ranted, pacing in front of their tree, the tree where he met his first friend, his family.Every day he could after completing chores he would run to the park, the first months scared it wasn’t real, or that she wouldn’t come back, but she was always there, always waiting for him, normally with a snack or a book they would read together. Every time he looked for her she was always there, every day for the last three years. After a few months she confided in Harry that she was a witch, she could do magic. She also assured him a week later when he turned his teachers hair blue and appeared on the roof that he wasn’t a freak, he was just like her a wizard. Together they practiced and pushed their abilities, trying to purposefully do magic, but it only seemed to happen when they were angry, or in danger.

Harry’s Uncle had only gotten worse, as had Dudley with his new game of chase the freak, however for whatever reason when he reached the tree, Dudley and his gang seemed to just give up, never following him further. Lyra said it was magic, Harry was just thankful it was safe. Uncle Vernon had become more “generous” with his “help” which was mainly beating and starving the weirdness out of him. He was unable to even leave the house for a month after the incident at school, Lyra had been worried. However that was nothing compared to her anger now, he had showed up after running out of the house, his arm was broken and face swollen. Aunt Petunia had been telling him how awful his parents were and that he was truly a bad omen, telling him it was his fault his parents died, he accidently set her hair on fire. Vernon was determined to beat him to death for that one, he screamed at him as he ran. Harry was terrified of going back home, but he didn’t know where else he would go. 

Lyra was at the tree, when she saw his injuries she made him sit and drink some water and began pacing. That had been over an hour ago.

“Where else would I go Ly, they’re the only family I have.” He mumbled curling into himself, he glared at the ground angry about his family. Why did he deserve to be treated like this? Did he deserve to be beaten and treated like trash, fed worse than a dog and worked like a slave? Maybe he really was just a freak. It wasn’t till Lyra sat next to him, pulling on his arm that wasn’t broken, that he realized he had been ignoring her.

“…You could come with me. You could live with me.” She said quietly, scared for some reason. He stared back at her, she never talked about her home or family. Not once in the last three years, always grew quiet or changed the subject, he learned to not bring it up, same as she never brought up his too big clothes or skinny frame.

“Are you sure?” He asked, scared to hope of a life he didn’t have to live with the Dursley’s, one where he got to see Lyra every day. He watched as she nodded hesitantly at first and then again as if deciding on something, she helped him stand and gripped his hand tightly.

They smiled at one another before she pulled a key out of her pocket, with one last sigh she whispered to the key and they were gone. The park seemed to wilt some after that, losing some of it’s colors even in the early spring, but no one noticed the small pair vanish into thin air.


End file.
